lf2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Little Fighter Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki. You are highly encouraged to write your opinion, either on the topic discussed below or really anything related to LF2. Comments or talk pages? Do you guys want for each article a talk page (like on Wikipedia) or the comments at the bottom? I would prefer a talk page I don't want to change it on you without asking first. A related question is whether to use this page or the forum. ZortLF2 04:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) On animated GIFs License LF2 is copyrighted, so as explained here, screenshots (and, presumably, clips) of LF2 are also copyrighted. Therefore please set the license to "This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use." (Template:Permission) when uploading an animation. If you're wondering whether the copyright holder did indeed give permission for its use? Eh, I heard it from someone, and even if that someone was wrong and Marti and Starsky are actually dicks about using content from their game, who cares about our little wiki. ZortLF2 18:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Conventions It would be nice if all animations were recorded in the same way. Here I (ZortLF2 21:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC)) lay out some conventions: *Record on a black background (take one of the templates) *Use Template as the punching bag *Don't reduce to any less than 64 colors *Shrink to 80% the original size; this also makes them take up less space! Unfortunately MediaWiki fails at resizing animations. I've never seen this done anywhere else, so I'm willing to give on this one. *I don't think the names under the players really matter, nor do I feel a convention concerning them would be generally adhered to Efficiency The smaller our GIFs, the better. We don't want any pages like this thread (warning: heavy page)! Tips: *Record on a solid-color background *Record on a background with width that of HK Coliseum if possible (so the camera doesn't move around, causing the frames to need to be updated pointlessly) *Stand on the very top row if possible (so falling items interfere as little as possible) *Crop out as much as possible; crop out the names under the shadows too! *Edit out as much as possible; have no standing-around frames at the beginning, and a couple of standing-around frames at the end *Reduce the final GIF to 64 colors *Shrink to 80% the original size. I've never seen this done anywhere else, so I'm willing to give on this one. *If you can't crop out the player names, make them invisible by setting them to be the string consisting of only a space character. No idea how much difference this actually makes. ZortLF2 21:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Method I (ZortLF2 21:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC)) have a really horrible method for creating LF2 animations; please replace this with your method. #Record the combo or whatever with Camstudio, which spits out an AVI file (making sure to synchronize Camstudio's capture rate with FPS Changer) #Edit and crop the AVI with VirtualDub, save a Lagarith-compressed version as a master, and export to an image sequence of PNGs (can't export to GIF because ImageMagick fucks up GIFs when they're used as the input :/) #Make the PNGs into a GIF with ImageMagick, with the following command: convert -resize 80% -colors 64 -delay 7 foo/*.png -layers remove-dups -layers optimize-transparency foo.gif